Conventional die cage assemblies are known to be used with a crimping machine to crimp a fitting on an end of a hose. For example, a die cage assembly may be used with a ProCrimp™ 1390 crimping machine available from Eaton Aeroquip Inc. of Maumee, Ohio. Such a crimping machine may be used with various die cage assemblies, such as the die cage assembly disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,552 which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Die cage assemblies can be convenient to properly align die segments with respect to the crimping machine. Moreover, die cage assemblies can also provide a unitary structure that simplifies carrying and installation of the die segments by an operator setting up the crimping machine. However, a separate die cage assembly must be purchased for each desired predetermined crimping arrangement. Providing alternative crimping arrangements can be expensive since a separate die cage assembly must be purchased for each contemplated crimping arrangement.
Other crimping machines are known to receive alternative sets of crimp die segments, as disclosed for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,042. However, such crimping machines do not contemplate use of a removable die cage assembly with a crimping machine.